And then there was Lady
by Dreamthiefdragon
Summary: A new person comes in to help the FBI, But she also use to be a Con-artist and is almost exactly like Neal. Will these two get along after getting to know each other? Will they need Neal anymore, if she's quickly uncovering the Cases? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to all the viewers, this is my first Fanfiction. Please comment. I'm not sure If I should continue this story, But please leave a comment and tell me what you think. **

It was a typical day at the FBI office. Peter and Neal were trying to solve a piece of the crime that was placed a few days ago, everything was going fine until they got a call where a old crime that was suppose to be finished years ago came up. The case was the hardest case yet, the person that was behind the crimes was more than brilliant, he was beyond Intelligent!

Peter hung up the phone and gathered his team. "Look, I think were going to have to bring in someone. A good friend and someone with high intelligence, brighter than a lot of us. Neal, you have a few things my friend doesn't. That's why we keep you around."

"Gee, thanks." Neal added.

One of the agents replied with "What are you talking about? Who?"

"Remember "Lady"?" Peter said. "Who's Lady?" Neil asked. Peter remembered that Neil wasn't around when Lady had to help them with a case. "Lady was a Con-artist, like you Neil. Except she was the best, she left no trace of anything. But always left an "L" so we would remember who did it. She was a bit insane, but she was also impossible to catch."

"Well, how did you catch her?" Neil questioned.

"Well, actually it's funny you should ask that. We didn't, she came to us. Someone had been after her and she ended up in the Hospital. The Doctors claimed she had a rare type of illness, kind of like amnesia, I'll tell you the rest of it later, anyway we were going to lock her up in prison, but instead she asked if she could help us and work out hard crimes, that way she didn't have to go to jail and we'd be able to crack open the truth to some hard cases." Peter walked over to the phone and was about to call her.

"Oh, and Neil? Don't call Lady by her first name. Some things can trigger her mind, and she might be able to remember. It's just not best." Peter dialed the number.

"Then what do I call her?" Neil asked.

"Diamond. We called her that because the way her mind worked, was very sharp, a pure intelligence. An- Well Hello, Diamond. Yes, it has been awhile. I was calling you because I need you on a case. Yeah… yeah. Well come on up here to New York, when your not working on a case! Ok, see you then. Bye. " Peter Hung up the phone. "Well, Lady is coming tomorrow; Neil and I will go and pick her up."

It was the next day and Peter and Neil were waiting at the JFK airport. Peter wanted to come early, just incase. The plane from California was coming in at 9:35 and it was now 9:05.

"So why is Lady coming in from California?" Neil asked. "Well, after the case we had her do was finished, People from California needed her because they were having some hard cases that were almost impossible to solve. So we sent her there for a couple of years until, somebody else needed her."

It was Finally 9:35 and the plane had just landed. Lady came off the plane and ran to greet Peter. Diamond was beautiful, she had brown hair that she curled, and green wild eyes. Her lips were a rosy pink color and she had a Beige skin tone. Everything about her shined.

Peter said a while ago that when she was a Criminal, Lady loved to have this dark charming look on her.

She would have dark brown silky hair, striking wild green eyes, Red hot lips and tanned skin. She would usually look like a old Hollywood movie star in the 50's.

Lady was like a little kid, But also very serious at times. "Peter!" She ran towards him and gave him a great big hug. Peter hugged her back. She let go and started to talk "It's been so long! How is everything going with Work? How is Elizabeth doing? Is everyone well? What has been happening?" She was so excited. Peter laughed and answered "Work is going well, Elizabeth is fine, everyone is well and nothing but cases. Everything is fine, calm down." Peter smiled. Lady glanced over to see Neal by Peter's side.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm Diamond Lockswood." She shook his hand. "Are you new to the team?" Peter answered for Neil "Diamond, this is Neil. He's not a cop; He's a con-artist that is helping us out with cases. Almost like you." "Oh! Hi Neil." She smiled.

After the airport, they went out for lunch and went back to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Glad you liked the first one! Had a little trouble with it but hopefully its okay now. :D**** Anyway, the chapter took a little longer than I hoped but I finally got it posted. ****:) Hope you like it. Thanks for the comments  
**

The day was going great. Once they were back to the office they had a case just come up. Before they could get on with the big case for Lady, they had to solve this one. Lady volunteered to help with the small case just for fun of it. They gave her the okay, and headed out toward the crime scene. Peter, Neal and Lady took a taxi Because Peters Car was in the shop.

Lady and Neal were getting to know each other in the car. Neal was being a bit of a flirt (Though, Neal has always been a bit of a flirt.), But Lady just took them as compliments and didn't pay attention to them. Lady asked questions like: How long have you been working with the police? What are your hobbies? And that type of stuff.

They talked in the car for quite a bit and then finally got to they're destination. They were on the east side of New York. The building they came too was quite big but so were the ones around them. They got out of the car and while Peter was talking to the Taxi driver, New York brought back a lot of memories for Lady and she was showing Neal a couple of places where she did this and that the last time she was here. Lady loved being in New York. Not everybody was kind but at least she had a few friends here.

Neal and Lady didn't drift too far from Peter. Neal and Lady were talking and laughing about some interesting things that had happened on cases. Neal asked Lady "When did you and peter mee-" He was cut off when Lady said "Sorry to cut you off but... Hold on.."

Lady was stopped to look at a building, she suspected that something didn't seem right, something was off. Neal looked over at Lady, He asked her "Is something wrong Diamond?" as soon as he asked that her eyes quickly got really big. "GET DOWN!" she yelled. She quickly grabbed Neal and pulled both of them toward the back of a parked Car that was near. At the time, somebody was on top of a large building and was aiming a sniper to shoot them. The only thing that was going through Lady's mind was to make sure everyone was okay.

"Peter!" Lady yelled across from where Neal and Lady were taking protection. "Are you okay?" Neal and Lady couldn't see peter from where they were. Lady was afraid to look over at Peter and maybe see something dreadful. "PETER?" She yelled once more.

Peter yelled back "Everything's fine! I paid the Taxi driver!"

Neal and Lady just laughed.

They found a way back to get to the office safely. They weren't able to check out the crime scene because of all the shooting that happened. Peter and his crew were talking it over in a private room. Neal and Lady were outside the room talking. Lady and Neal were trying to figure out why it happened. Lady asked "Why? And who would do this? Even though I can figure this out, I'm still missing pieces too the puzzle."

"Its so weird! I'm known to easily uncover cases and be so smart but I feel so dumb. Why is this one so hard to figure out?" Lady was so confused. "I'm just going to leave it alone for now and wait till the next part of the puzzle is found. Then it'll be better."

Suddenly Peter came out and began to talk to them. "Um, we think that it would be best if you two of you changed your identities. We think the guy might have been after one or both of you." Both of them were quite shocked. "What..?" Lady said. Peter Explained "Just for now, we don't want anything to happen to you two, so were going to give you two different Identities to play till we catch the person behind this."

"What? Why? Peter you know I can handle this! And I can be careful." Lady replied. "Look! We don't know how bad it can get and we don't want to take that chance on losing one or both of you. So Just play the role for now okay?"

Lady didn't want to say much more, she understood. "By the way, you two are going to have to act like a married couple." Peter mentioned.

"WHAT?" Both of them yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again ****J Hope you like my other chapters. And some didnt like it as much as others but that's ok. Haha! :D**

**Anyway, Hope you like this chapter. This one is a little bit longer~! I had a fun time with it! Hope you like it too!**

"By the way, you two are going to have to act like a married couple." Peter mentioned.

"WHAT?" both Lady and Neal yelled.

"What? Okay, I get the fact of protection but why do we have to act as a married couple? Wont the enemy just find us easier?" Lady didn't like this one bit. "Yes and no. You see, we usually would place you separate but the Enemy would already know that we placed you separate because we do that all the time. And also if one is in trouble, we'd automatically have to check on the other one, and we'd take up a lot of time trying to find the other one while the first one is in trouble. So its just a lot easier if you two are together."

"Okay, understood". Lady frowned.

"Here is the address to you two's first apartment. And you two act more like newly weds. Even though you're Characters records say you've been married for 4 years. Oh! And you two act like a real married couple, because you never know whose watching. You both can act normal when you get back here, at the office. If I call you, just call me Evan. Evan's just another employ at work, okay? You never know whose listening in. Neal your guys career is a cop, that way you can access the office. Diamond? Your woman is a model, well make sure everything's set up for you. And here is the address to your work."

He handed the papers to them."Diamond? Your name will be Teresa Parkman, but your husband calls you Tres for short. And Neal? You'll be Clark Parkman. Okay, that's it. If you have anymore questions just call from your apartment. Good Luck!" He said and sent them off. Lady and Neal took a taxi and only talked once.

Neal began to ask "Diamond? I know you really don't want to talk right now, but I've been curious about this ever since you got here."

"Yes Neal?" Lady turned around and asked. "Don't you have a tracker?" "Yeah, its right here." She showed him her earring. "That's you tracker?" Neal looked at it with confusion. "Yeah, that way it's not so noticeable and I look okay with it on." Lady smiled. Neal shook his head and look back out the window.

They finally got to the apartment; the place was already put out for them. "This is not too bad, I'll start cooking dinner." Lady said as she went to go turn on the cooking channel and warm up the oven. Lady started to cook and Neal set the table. "Thanks Clark." She mentioned. "Why are you-?" Neal was asking until Lady interrupted "So that we won't forget the names.. Now go ahead and do whatever you need too, Ive got this." Lady smiled. Neal nodded and began to read a book.

But of course, Neal liked to read with a bit of Opera music on. So he changed the channel. Suddenly a loud woman's voice came from the T.V., Lady didn't like opera music very much. Lady turned around "Clark? Could you change it back to the food channel?" Neal was zoned out into his book. "Clark? Clark! ... Neal?... Ugh. Oh well." Lady went up to the T.V. and changed it. "Hey! Why'd you change it?" Neal was looking up at Lady now. "I asked if you could change it back to the food channeled, but you were zoned out into your book."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tres. But why do you need it on the food channel?" Neal asked.

"I know it'll sound crazy but I cook better when the food channel is on."

"But I can't read well when the food channel is on."

"Well, you can wait. Besides, don't you want a good home cooked meal?"

"No."

Lady wasn't happy with this. "Look Clark! I just was in the middle of cooking this meal, and I intend too!"

"Well, I'm sorry but that's just going to have to happen with out the food channel being on." Neal changed the channel.

Lady clicked it back. Then Neal, then Lady, then Neal, then Lady, and then Neal. "Fine, you can have it on Opera, if you can change it back!" Lady went behind the T.V., worked with a few plugs, and then she came out and went back to cooking.

Neal went behind the T.V. and tried to work with it, but everything was the same. Nothing looked out of place. _"__I guess this is why they said she was the best. She doesn't leave a trace._" Neal thought. "You could be there all night! But you won't figure it out." Lady said as she was putting the dinner on the table. Finally Neal got tired of it, and he unplugged the back of the T.V. But the T.V. was still on. Neal looked at it and shouted "You have got to be kidding me!" Lady just laughed "I thought you would have figured it out, that I would make sure that you couldn't be able to stop it." Neal came to sit at the dinner table. "Well, it was worth a shot."

At this point, the war was on! No way was Neal going to take this. He had to do something to get back at her.

She already set his plate for him. Tonight they were having corn, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. Neal didn't like broccoli, he was a bit of a picky eater. "Uh, Hun? I don't like broccoli." Neal told her. Lady grabbed the salt and salted it for him. "No, Tres. I didn't say I wanted it salted, I said I don't like broccoli." Neal tried to explain. Lady grabbed the salt and salted it for him again.

Now it was on! _"__fine! Well just play that way!" _Neal thought. Neal grabbed the salt and salted Lady's food. Lady looked up at him, and just said "Mmm, hmm.. Ok fine." Lady stepped on his foot, waited for him to open his mouth in pain, and then put a piece of broccoli in his mouth. To Neal this wasn't very amusing. But instead of fighting, Neal just threw some salt at her; she tried to block it and screamed a giggly playful scream. First it was a fight, and then they were throwing food at each other. Across the way, Lady had made some salad. Lady got a handful of that, and threw it at Neal. "Haha! Hey!" Neal laughed along with Lady.

Neal suddenly cornered Lady, and grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes. "Oh no! Neal? Neal! Don't! Aw, come on! Neal? Aah.. snap!" Lady Complained as Neal put a handful of Mashed potatoes all over her face. Lady tried to wipe it off her face. Suddenly the whole aura of the roomed changed, Right now Neal was so close to her. They're faces were not anymore than 6 inches apart.

Neal looked at her face, studied it, and said "Diamond? Have you ever dance before?" Lady looked into his eyes and remembered a bit of her past and answered "A long time ago Neal, a long time ago."

Neal went over toward the radio, and found a slow song. "May have this dance?" Neal bowed. Lady giggled. "Yes, you may."

Neal took her into his arms, and looked into her eyes. "I don't like to lose. you know?"

Lady looked back in his eyes and took a bit of the mashed potatoes on her face and put it on the tip of his nose.

She just answered "I know Neal, I know." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone, sorry it took so long, I had quite a bit to do. I know a couple of people had asked me, what does Lady look like? Could you show us a picture for us? And so I tried to look for something that would look like her, and I found one, but she has on the blond wig. But yeah, if anyone would like to see it, send a message to my inbox, and Ill show you the picture I have. Thank you for the comments! ****J Hope you like it!**

Neal took her into his arms, as they danced. And looked into her eyes. "I don't like to lose you know?"

Lady looked back in his eyes and took a bit of the mashed potatoes on her face and put it on the tip of his nose.

She just answered "I know Neal, I know." She smiled.

Both of they're body's came closer, as they danced.

"Hey Neal?" Lady looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I've want to tell you something, and I also want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"... Neal?" Lady's face became closer to his. She quickly pulled something out of her pocket.

It was her wallet. "Stop stealing my wallet! How did you know where it was anyway?"

"Eh, I have ways." He smiled.

"Never mess with another con-artist." Lady slipped from his arms. "Stay right there, I'm going to go hide the rest of my valuables." She walked toward the back closet.

_"There's more?" _Neal thought to himself.

Suddenly Neal heard a scream, he raced toward the room Lady was in. "Diam-!" Then suddenly he stopped. Lady was still screaming, pointing at a cockroach that had been running across the floor. Lady saw Neal, and tried to jump up in his arms. Neal caught her. "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Lady screamed.

Suddenly Neal thought _"Well, maybe I'll get the bug and chase after her with it around the house Nah, Ill be nice this time." _So Neal killed the bug. "Thanks for being nice this time." Lady mentioned. Lady decided to kiss Neal on the cheek, as a thank you. Neal was of course shocked for a few minutes. Lady left him in shock and went on to the bedroom. Neal returned back to reality and couldn't quiet remember what happened. I guess that was just the mystery of Lady.

When Neal came into the bedroom, Lady looked at the bed really bummed. "I won't complain, but Neal if you touch me, in anyway, without my permission, I will shoot you. Don't underestimate me." Lady went on to the bathroom. Neal walked toward the bed a saw a note.

The Note on the top of it, read From Peter.

Neal read:

"Dear Lady and Neal, I left you two a new set of clothes in the closet. There is a wig for Diamond on the bed, as for Neal, a different change of hair styles, Because Neal would look strange with another hair color, and would probably give your identities away. Anyway, there are new I.D. cards for both of you, right next to the wig. Have fun! -Peter"

"Diamond? Peter gave you a wig to wear!" Neal told her from across the room. "Oh, okay thanks!" she shouted back. She walked over to the wig, picked it up, and went over to the mirror to try it out. Neal watched her as she put on the wig. She put a spray on her natural hair before putting on the wig. "What the- Hey, Diamond?" Neal asked her from across the room. "Yeah?"

"What did you put in your hair just now?" The smell out it was quite thick.

"Silk spray, it softens my hair. I know it smells quite awful, but just hang in with me, okay?"

Neal had an idea with this silk spray, but Lady would probably figure it out by tomorrow morning. Suddenly Lady came out, "How does the wig look? Does it look alright? I mean, no hairs poking out right?" She asked him.

_"Yeah you look hot! But I couldn't say that to her she would kill me."_ Neal thought to himself. "Yeah it looks fine, no hairs poking out." Is all he could say.

"Honest?" She questioned. "Honest." Neal replied.

Both of them almost hopped into bed at the same time but suddenly Lady said "This is too weird for me Neal. I'm going to go see whats on the roof." She got up, and walked out.

Neal could tell, a lot was bothering her. So he got on some different pants, a thin white T-shirt, and went up to the roof. Lady was looking out, sitting on the edge of the building. Unfortunately, there were no rails on the edge, which made it even more dangerous then the situation actually was. Neal sat right next to her, as she began to look over. She looked back toward the city, once she saw it was Neal.

"okay, what is it?" Neal asked her.

"What is what?" she looked at him kind of confused.

"Whats bothering you?" He looked over at her.

"Oh that. Well, I don't know. Maybe it's work. You know, I've been working 4 years, not one break. Except maybe a little sleep on weekends. Maybe that's it. No... I know that's not it. It's the feeling of not knowing who you really are in those 4 years. Of knowing you have to try things twice to know if you really love it. And one of your oldest, closest friends are asking you questions about your life, and you can't answer them, or even remember them. And having a rough childhood and your younger sister is the only living family you've got. And after you met her again you have to ask her what happened, and relive the part you wished to forget back when you remembered. But I think the worst part is when you wake up for the first time, in a hospital and find wounds, that was something they confirmed you didn't do, but someone else, That could possibly still be after you, still not knowing who it was, and also knowing you were so close to death. I think about it all the time, its like a non-stop drumming in your head. I don't want to start over, but I also don't want to go back to my old self. Because I still like Peter and them, I don't want to turn against them. Especially you Neal. I don't like to admit it but yeah, you too. I don't like living a double life, especially another one I don't know much about." She smiled and looked up toward the sky.

She looked beautiful! The lights of New York hit her face just right. Neal watched her smile for a bit, it was hard not to. "It's nice to know more about you, Diamond." He smiled.

Anyway He got up and put his hand out for Lady. "Let's go inside, I can't have my wife sitting out here in the cold." She laughed a bit, took his hand and as she almost got up, she began to slip. Thank goodness Neal pulled her back with his hand. Lady came back into his arms like a clinging cat. It was really freaky for her. Neal picked up Lady bridal style, and brought her back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't done a chapter in awhile. Things have been crazy! But still. I know my writing wasn't great... at all. but I'm trying to do better. Hope you guys are doing well! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Bye! :)**

* * *

As soon as they got back down to they're apartment, Neal decided to put Lady down. they went to the bedroom and stood at the edge of the bed. Suddenly Lady had an Idea.

"Okay, lay down Ne- Clark."

"Really?" Neal smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I had an Idea. If I put you on the floor you'd just find a way to climb back onto the bed in the middle of the night. " She shrugged.

Neal did as she said and climbed unto the right side of the bed. She went out of the Bedroom and down the Hall to the closet. She found a few extra pillows and brought them into the room. She divided the bed with pillows and climbed on the left side of the bed.

"Okay. That is your side and this is mine. Don't cross this line unless of emergency. No funny stuff. okay?" Lady demanded.

"Okay, okay. Now lets just get some sleep." Neal said as he tried to get comfortable and get some sleep.

* * *

4:21 AM.

Neal slowly started to wake up but he didn't know why. He was woken up by a creaking sound. His eyes opened wide as he heard a jiggling of the door nob. But it was louder than normal, was it a distraction? He wasn't sure. But he was going to take his chances. He slowly got up, trying to not wake Lady up just in case it was a false alarm. He sat up right on the bed, looking for a weapon. Neal wasn't allowed to carry a gun so that didn't help. The only thing he could find was a lamp next to the bed. So he got up, unplugged it and took the lamp. He was just about out the door when he remembered that Lady was still there. What if something happened?

He walked over to her edge of the bed and watched her for a minute.

_"What if something happened to her because I left. But what if I don't go check out the problem..*Sighs* I'm not sure. But I'm just going to have to try something."_ Neal thought to himself.

Neal stared at her. He put his hand on her forehead and brush the hair out of her face. He bent down and whispered "I'll be back in a few, I promise." and kissed her forehead. "_If this had been they're last..- No! he couldn't think that way!" _It seemed as if they knew each other they're whole life. 'Why was he so dazed by her? Why is that everything she does, she so amazing at?' thoughts like this ran through his head.

It had only been 2 days. That's not suppose to happen! but why is he so sure that- No! He just had to give it time. Even though he knew that he had to give it time... He couldn't help but smile at her. she was amazing to him.

then Neal snapped out of it. Right! The creaking noise! He went out of the bedroom and down the hall. He looked down almost every corner just in case. he went through the Kitchen and living room and finally to the door. He looked through the door peephole and there was no one there that he could see. He decided to crack open the door a bit, knowing that it probably wasn't a good is idea.

Suddenly he saw this flash of Orange puff trying to get through the door. He looked down and saw a Orange tabby kitten.

Neal started to laugh and welcomed the kitty in.

"So you were the one making all the creaking noises and jiggling the door knob by grabbing on to it. Your probably one of the neighbors cats. well it's too late to ask now. You can stay here for the night." neal smiled.

Neal locked the door and tried to find something to eat for the kitten. he found a can of tuna and tried to see if the cat would eat it. He put it down on the floor and got the cat some water in a plastic bowl he found. The kitten seemed to have liked it, so Neal got out a small blanket from the closet and laid it down next to the kitten for it to sleep on.

Neal patted the kittens head and went back to the bedroom to get some sleep. Neal climbed into bed and got under the covers. 3 minutes later, Lady was moving around in her sleep. she passed they're line between the bed and kicked Neal's behind. "Whoa!" Neal fell out of the bed and unto the floor.

"That was really weird feeling. I know you were thinking about kicking my butt but I didn't think you meant physically."

He got up and climbed back in to the bed. as soon as he got underneath the covers he heard a "Meow."

The kitten was in the room and jumped on the bed. It looked around and started to come toward Neal's side of the bed. The kitten climbed on Neal's feet and started kneading.

_"I don't think I'll ever get some sleep." _Neal thought.

But he eventually did.

* * *

7:15 am

As soon as he woke up, he felt a warm thing by his side. and a sweet smell of Vanilla. He looked over and to his surprise it was Lady. Her arms were wrapped around him with her right hand on his chest. Her head on his shoulder. and another thing surprise him also. He had his left arm around her and his hand on her waist.

The kitten was sleeping on his feet. The whole moment was sweet, But he had to come out of his daydream. He slowly, really slowly got out of the bed. Lady shifted a little bit back to her side. Neal put the pillows back in the place they were before. but made them look messy, so she wouldn't suspect anything.

The Kitten woke up and yawned. It was really cute. Neal smiled and they both went in to the kitchen for some breakfast.

about 20 minutes later, Lady woke up, she sat up and looked around. The pillows were a little messy and the Lamp seemed out of place. The sheets looked as if he moved a lot last night.

"What was he doing?" Lady seemed real confused and a little bit of a panic. She hear Neal voice in the kitchen. who was he talking to? She decided to listen in a bit.

"You really are cute."

"I've kinda got a thing for redheads." He laughed.

"I don't let in just anybody you know."

_"What the heck?" _Lady thought.

"I don't know how Tres would feel about you so lets not tell her yet."

_"Is he fake cheating on me? I know were not a real couple but really!" _Lady Thought with shock.

Lady ran to the bathroom to try and touch up. She looked in the mirror and she looked like a raccoon that just ran off the highway! she quickly touched up and she looked great!

She ran out to the kitchen but slowed down when she was close to make it look like she just woke up.

as soon as Neal heard footsteps, he hid the kitten under the sink and he turned to look back.

_"Lady looks amazing when she wakes up but it looks like she just did her make up." _Neal Thought.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Hello. Is someone here? I heard voices."

"Nope no one." He smiled and finished making breakfast.

_"Oh he's good. But then again, he is a con-artist." _She thought.

"you made breakfast? that's real sweet! Thanks Clark!" She smiled.

"No Problem. anytime."

"Hey, I was wondering... Do you like cats?"

"Oh yeah! I love cats!" She exclaimed.

"That's good cause I was-" Neal was about to say.

"It's kittens I can't stand..."

"oh."

"I'm joking with you Neal. I saw the kitten when you were putting it under the sink. I really do love kittens."

"That's good." He sighed with relief.

He put the breakfast down on the table and they ate. They didn't have much conversation. They had lots of things running through they're heads. Suddenly Neal got a text. saying:

"Clarke's Job: Cop.

Tres's Job: Supermodel.

you can work on the cases together when you get home. I'll send you the address's and something in the mail. Don't forget to act like a couple!

-Peter."

"Who's the text from?" Lady asked._ "Maybe that redhead?"_

"Pet- I mean Evan. He said to have fun at your modeling job and I need to get on down to the police station. If we receive something in the mail, you can open it for me dear. I've got to go."

He wrote down the modeling studio address and gave it to her. "remember that it's at 9:00"

Neal went in to the bedroom and got dressed. His things were at the office at the time. He went down the hall, towards the door and stopped.

"I almost forgot." He ran over to Lady and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you."

She blushed "Love you too." she whispered.

"I have to go. Have fun today." He smiled and went out the door.

"You too!" she smiled.

As soon as the door closed. She blushed a crimson red.

"ooohhh!" She squealed. "Wait! No... I can't be in love with Neal Caffrey!" "But he's so charming and so cute!" "Noo! I got to stop thinking that... Ugh...What am I going to do?"


End file.
